Rough Diamond
by Jack Sparrow is my Hamster
Summary: Shhesh, finally, we have something more to read on this. Not a chapter, but an authors note and request for Ideas. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Disclaimers suck. As much as I wish I did, I don't own jack (*sniff*), Will, the pearl, or anything else from Pirates of the Caribbean, Except Shail, who was made up by a friend of mines. Thanks, friend! I only borrowed the POTC guys, and I promise to give them back, except jack, who is currently handcuffed to my bed. Heh.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jack sat at the tavern in Tortuga as usual. Three years had passed since had gotten the black pearl back, and it was harboured outside. It often attracted crowds curious to see the infamous ship. The tavern was one of the places he could go unnoticed now, away from crowds of young sailors eager to see the captain of the huge ship.  
  
Meanwhile, as he sat drinking, a young woman sauntered into the bar, hands in the pockets of her ankle length coat. She had deep blue eyes, and white blonde hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of her neck, and a stern but pretty face. "One ale, mate," She said to the barkeep, handing him two small coins. She looked around at the scene of chaos around her, and seeing that there were no empty tables, sighed wearily. She wandered over to where jack was sitting with her ale, as that was the only table without a huge crowd. "Oi, anyone sitting here?" She asked him. Jack looked at her. "No, sit here if you like." She gave him a crooked grin. "Ta," She said. Jack took in the face of the woman in front of him. "Have we met?" He asked, and then braced himself for the usual slap. She shook her head. "No," she said. "I don't think we 'ave. what's your name?" She asked him. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," He said. "I'm Captain Shail McGuire," she told him, offering him a hand in a handshake, which he accepted. "So, what ship are ye captain of?" jack asked her. She grinned. "I sail the Nova. Grand little ship, almost as fast as that bloody Norringtons interceptor." Jack grinned, remembering what had became of the ship because of him.  
  
She tilted her head back and took another long drought. "So what ship would ye be on, mate?"  
  
"Oh, I'm the captain of the black pearl," Jack said proudly.  
  
He grinned broadly and took a long drink from his tankard.  
  
She paused, halfway into another drink. "No. " Her face split into an excited grin. "Not the cursed black pearl?"  
  
"Ex, cursed," Jack replied. "And yes. The Grandest ship on the Spanish main!" "Incredible..." She laughed and shook her head. "Well, 'tis a pleasure to meet the captain of the infamous Black Pearl, I must say."  
  
Jack laughed. "Oh, your pint is finished. Let me get another for ye," he said, standing up.  
  
"Certainly." She said, though it was common knowledge that it was unwise to allow a pirate to give you a drink.  
  
Jack left the table for a few minutes and later returned with two tankards (although he had to get another; some drunk knocked the first ones out of hands, with Jack retaliating by shooting him.)  
  
"Thanks, mate." She said as she accepted her drink, booted feet still resting on the table. "So what brings the great Captain Jack to this lowly tavern?" She asked with a grin.  
  
"Well, this is me favourite tavern, this is where I picked up my crew," he said fondly. "Guess this is like a home to me,"  
  
Her mouth twisted into it's crooked smile once more. "I see. So you spend much time here? Pity we 'aven't met before."  
  
"Say," jack said, giving her a toothy grin. "Dye want to see the pearl sometime?"  
  
She cocked her head, an amused expression on her face. "Could prove worthwhile. 'Ow bout lettin me settle, and I'll be right down." She said sweetly, lifted her feet back down to the ground. She stood and walked over to the barkeep, paying for a room and swinging the key on one finger.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you at the docks. Savvy?"   
  
"Aye, at the docks." She agreed as she turned and strolled over to the staircase. Most of the men would obviously have been interested in exploring the dark folds of her clothing... but for some reason he refrained. Perhaps it was the many weapons at her belt.  
  
A/N: Well, whaddya think? Please R&R! 


	2. The pearl and the Nova

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own The good cap'n, the pearl, or anything else, except this really crap storyline, and Half own Shail. I only borrowed the rest of 'em  
  
A/N: This story might take a while, as it's based on an RP me and someone are doing right now, so please, bear with me. Oh, and by the way, thank you to Jade Aura, the ONLY person who reviewed. Bunch of lazy bastards.  
  
Jack made his way down to the docks where the pearl was harboured and stood waiting for her. he smiled inwardly to himself, thinking. jack felt unusual trust towards her, though he usually trusted no one (except perhaps young will; but then, he was a special case.)  
  
After a short while, the woman reappeared, one hand resting casually at the hilt of one sword. "Ah... so this is the Black Pearl..."  
  
Jack smiled and sauntered over in his usual fashion. "This is the infamous pearl! Impressed?"  
  
He hollered up at Gibbs to lower the gangplank, and led her onto the ship.  
  
"Fascinating..." She said with a bright grin, resting one hand on the railing. "Really, Jack. this is a fantastic ship. One of the best I've seen."  
  
"Thanks," jack found himself almost reaching for her hand to lead her around, but restrained himself. "D'ye want me to get the crew down?"  
  
She turned her icy blue gaze on him, and then smiled. Something about him was more than amusing... though she couldn't put her finger on it. "If you wish so."  
  
"OI! GIBBS!" he yelled. "Get those scurvy dogs down here! The lady wants to have a look at the crew!" He turned to her and gave her a gold-capped toothy smile. "Here they come, m'am"  
  
She smirked and shook her head. "Now Jack, ye'll embarrass me with such respect. Call me Shail, savvy?" She grinned at him.  
  
Jack took his hat off to her. "If you wish... Shail..."  
  
She chuckled, one hand still resting comfortable on her sword's hilt. Out of habit. "Well well. nice crew." She commented, her sharp eyes taking in his men as she walked past them.  
  
Jack put one hand on her shoulder. "Come on, I'll show ye the rest of the ship." He gave her a smile, before turning to the crew. "BACK TO WORK, YE SCABBARDOUS DOGS!"   
  
She nodded, not bothering to break his hand, as she usually would have done.  
  
He took her down to the brig, the cannon rooms etc. before returning back top. "So what did you think?"  
  
She grinned at him. "Honestly? It's an incredible ship. Better than I'd imagined."  
  
"say Shail, I wouldn't mind looking at your ship, the Nova," jack said, turning to her. "Would you mind showing me?"  
  
She smiled pleasantly. "Certainly, Jack. Follow me." She took his arm and led him off the ship, crossing to another part of the dock where a rather large-but discrete-ship was docked.   
  
Jacks eyes widened. "Well, this is certainly a grand one isn't it? he said, taking in the details. "How old is she?"  
  
"Decades... made by me predecessor's great-great-granddad." She grinned. "And now it's mine."  
  
"By god, she's in a fine condition!" jack said, running his hands over the details of the carved wood.  
  
She laughed and nodded. "Would ye like to come aboard, mate? The crew's probably all out picking up whores, but I can show her to ye."  
  
Jack laughed. "Yes, that would be good. Me crews usually the same, but its their night overtime."  
  
She smiled and did something surprising. She jumped off the dock and caught a hold of one of the ropes hanging from the sides, hauling her self up and tossing the gangplank down for him. "Come aboard!"  
  
Jacks mouth gaped open. He knew that if he'd done something in that condition it was likely he would have fallen into the water. He sauntered onboard and looked around. It was certainly a fine ship, and there was something about it that reminded him of the interceptor before he got it trashed.  
  
She smiled proudly and rested one hand fondly on the railing of her ship. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"  
  
"Very much so," jack said. He ran one hand along the railing, feeling the fine carpentry. His hand connected with hers for a second, then looked at her, before quickly withdrawing it. "Very beautiful. Who did the carpentry?" he asked quickly  
  
She almost commented on the contact, but refrained. "As I said, it was made decades ago. But I've 'ad to work on the carpentry m'self a bit over the years."  
  
"You maintain this yerself? You must be skilled in the subject."  
  
She shrugged. "Some m'self, some by th'crew. But I work on it quite a bit... ye know, pillaging can be a messy business." She said with a laugh.  
  
Jack grinned. "So, how far off do ye sail?" he asked. Ever been to India?" She nodded casually. "Aye...we've taken this crate halfway around th'world, I swear." She laughed and shook her head. "Been to the oriental areas... and places where th'only thing to steal from would be savages."  
  
"Ah, the Far East! Great places, good plunder, savvy? Dangerous though, unless yer ship is well protected."  
  
She nodded in agreement. "Aye, very expensive o'er here... everyone wants it but no one's willing to get it." She grinned. "'Cept brave folk such as ourselves, eh?"  
  
Jack laughed again. "Aye, I'll drink to that," he said. "Speaking of drinks, we best be heading back to the town, else we'll miss the last of the beer and rum!"  
  
She grinned and nodded. "Ye can go ahead and walk off. I've got to fix the gangplank." She made a face. "I remember the last time it was left untended.had several bastards thought they could take me ship!"  
  
"Ok then. Ye want a hand with that? That happened several times on the pearl," he said, frowning.  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "I've got it under control." She assured him.  
  
"Ok, if yer sure," he said with a smile that showed the hint of his gold plated teeth. He stepped off the ship and waited on the dock. She stepped off the ship, and jack offered an arm out to her. "Well? Shall we?"  
  
A/N: Whew, finally. That was one tough part to get down. Well, PLEASE read and review, and stop being horrible, this is my first Fanfic, ya know. 


	3. Stolen kiss

She grinned and sat back in her chair. "Well, this has been a fascinating little adventure, eh?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose it was," jack laughed. he tried to lean back like she did but only succeeded in almost falling off his chair. She giggled, something she rarely did, and took his arm, pulling him back upright.   
  
"Woo. Methinks I've had a bit much," Jack said, grinning and pulling himself back up again. Then he began singing his favourite song under his breath.  
  
"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs..."  
  
She laughed and joined in on the song. "One o'my favourites." She said between versus, laughing and motioning for another round for the pair.  
  
"Heh, really bad eggs. That what I am," jack laughed.  
  
She giggled once more, holding his arm as they sang. Her cheeks were slightly flushed with the amount of ale she'd consumed, but she was enjoying herself.  
  
Jack stood up, and signalled for her to come to.  
  
"May I have this dance, lady?" he asked extending one long dark hand.  
  
She laughed and took his hand. Why not?  
  
Jack led her into a sort of waltz around the tavern while still singing.  
  
"Yoho, yoho, a pirates life for me!" he sang (slightly out of tune) Eventually the band saw them and played the song, to the amusement of those left in the tavern.  
  
She laughed and sang along with him, dancing with surprising grace despite the fact that they were both drunk. Eventually the few left in the tavern were dancing or clapping along with them.  
  
"Yoho, yo- oof!" jack tripped over his own feet and fell backwards, to the laughter of the others, including himself.  
  
She laughed with them as she tripped, still holding onto his hands, and landed on top of him. "I'd almost say ye did that on purpose!" She said, earning more laughter.  
  
"I'm a gentleman, what gave you that impression?" Jack asked her, who was sitting on him arms folded.  
  
"You, sir, are as much a gentleman as I am a lady." She felt someone lift her back up to her feet, not really caring who it was, and laughed as she attempted to steady herself.  
  
"Shame, I was enjoying m'self there," jack said, attempting to lift himself up, only succeeding in falling over again.  
  
She grinned and took his arm, hauling him up to his feet and nearly falling over in the effort. "I think that's enough dancing for one night!" She laughed.  
  
"Woo, 'see what yeh mean, love," he said, swaying slightly. Shail looked up at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Christ, It's late, I'd better get back t'me room," She said. jack yawned. "Woo, I see what you mean. I think I'll do the same. But I'll walk ye back first, okay?" he said, offering an arm.  
  
She smiled and took his arm. "Sounds fine by me."  
  
He and Shail walked (jack staggered) into the inn rooms out back, and stood outside her door.  
  
"There we are," Jack said. "It was nice meeting you Shail. We should meet up again." he offered his hand in a handshake.  
  
She smiled her crooked smile and shook his hand gladly. "Aye, Jack. I hope we can." She appeared to consider something for a moment, then reached up as if to kiss him. But by the time her soft lips were even lightly brushing against his, a large, busty woman in a dirty dress stalked over to them in the hall.  
  
"JACK!" She shouted furiously, looking as if she were ready to slap him. Shail pulled back and arched one brow. "Who's this, then?"  
  
"Oh for god's sake, mum!" Jack said blushing furiously. "What was that all about?"  
  
The big woman looked at Shail. "oh hello dear, never meant to startle you," She said kindly. Jack "looked down. "um, this is shail, a friend of mines, Shail, meet me mam."  
  
She looked from one to the other, confusion written all over her face.  
  
"Right then..well, goodnight, Jack." She flashed one more smile before disappearing into her room.  
  
Jack sighed in exasperation, and waited for his mam to stalk off again, before knocking on the door.  
  
"Er, Shail?" he asked softly. "Can I ask one more thing?"  
  
The door opened a crack and a pair of blue eyes peeked out. "Aye?"  
  
"Could you meet me at the docks tomorrow?" He asked, looking at his boots. Why the hell was this woman making him feel like this? Could it be...   
  
She smiled and nodded. "Aye, Jack. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She felt her heartbeat quickening...why?   
  
"Well, I, er... think we could... y'know,... meet up sometime?" His face flushed, making him look comical and cute.  
  
Her smile brightened at the expression on his face and she opened the door wider. "I would like that.." She said after a moment, feeling her own face grow hot.  
  
"and one more thing...." he reached out and put one long hand under her chin. "may I?"  
  
Her face flushed a rather interesting shade of red. She couldn't really think of anything to say for a moment, then said giddily, "If you think it necessary, captain."  
  
Jack smiled before leaning forward, and the last thing he saw before locking lips with her was those blue eyes...  
  
She closed her eyes, feeling her heart beating rapidly as if she had run for miles, but she couldn't breath. It was an incredible feeling...  
  
She felt one hand drift up to take a light hold of his shirt, as Jack put both arms around her now, holding her to him. Each second seemed like an eternity and boy, did he love every minute of it. Eventually after a few long minutes, he gently pulled away and looked at her.  
  
"Shail..." he whispered. I.. think...I.. I... I think I'm falling for you..."  
  
He smiled gently before leaning forewords again and claiming her lips for his own again, tasting honey and sugar, running his knuckles over her cheek.  
  
She shivered slightly at the feeling of his toughened skin against her soft cheek. She pressed close, eager to meet his kiss.  
  
"Shail..." he whispered against her. Things he'd never felt before were running through him, like sparks of electricity. He closed his eyes and indulged himself completely in the kiss. She was now completely lost in his kiss, unaware of anything else. Nothing else mattered. The truth was, she had never allowed another man to touch her. It seemed unlikely for a pirate.but she would have nothing to do with the scum she was used to. But, with Jack, something was.different. She gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders, closing the space between them completely.  
  
I can't stand this, jack thought. The ferocity of it all completely left him breathless. he opened one eye, to see the woman in his arms lost completely.  
  
Her heart was beating her in chest to the point where it was numb. She wasn't sure how much more she could handle.she was used to a life of drinking, pain and fighting. This was sheer pleasure.  
  
Finally she pulled back to breath, gasping softly for breath as she looked up at him in somewhat of a daze.  
  
"Well, I.um." Jack was speechless. "I'll see yeh at the docks, then?" She nodded numbly, and looked on as jack slowly sauntered away. She pressed three fingers to her lips. "Wow."  
  
A/N: Whoot! Chapter three, finally finished! That took a while, but thanks to Jade Aura, the amazing person I did the RP with!! Hopefully, I'll have chapter 4 up next week, I usually only see her once a week. Please, keep reviewing!!!  
  
Stacey xxx 


	4. Authors note and plea for forgiveness

Authors note:  
  
Hi all! I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I've not seen my Role- Playing partner for a few weeks now, but I'm gonna write another chapter on my own, but I might have to change it if she doesn't like it. I had to differ from the story, because things were happening too fast. In the original, Shail, although she's meant to be pretty uptight around guys, jumped into bed with Jack immediately after the kiss scene from the end of chapter three, and ended up pregnant. I thought it would ruin the storyline if that happened, because Shail would be physically impaired with a bun in the oven, so I'll leave that till later. And I might have to change the rating to pg-13; I'm not a writer for a 'sick fantasy' section in playboy, so there won't be much, if any smut. Still, it's not going to be for kiddies. You'll get the general idea of what they were up to, and it ain't pretty.  
  
I'd like to hear your thoughts on this, if you have any ideas for plot twists or anything or if you will be disappointed in the forthcoming lack of smut. Which I highly doubt. Please Review, and tel me all your ponderings, ideas, worries, comments, sick fantasies etc.. actually, ignore that last one.  
  
One last thing, I'm always looking for new stories, if you're interested in role-playing POTC style, IM me on Snapemustdie252. I'm usually on around 7- 10pm most Fridays and Saturdays.  
  
Ciao  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^Love Stacey xxx ~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^ 


End file.
